


Before It's Too Late

by Writerdog



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Friendship, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerdog/pseuds/Writerdog
Summary: Just because you let a friend go, does not mean you forget about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot based on how I felt after calling my own ex-best friend after ten years.

To: ModelStace

From: NYCGur4Eva

 

Subject: An Apology

Dear Stacey,

I know it must be a shock to hear from me, as we have not really spoken since that awful fight in eighth grade. I called your Mom and she gave me your email address. I hope you don't mind. I felt to scared to call you up. 

That said, I wanted to apologize for how badly I treated you. It was not your fault you wet the bed at the age of twelve. If I had been a better person back then, I'd of known that. I know it has been ten years since we got along, but that does not mean we can try to start over. Write me back. I would love to hear from you

Sincerely,  
Lain

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a note and tell me if you think I should add another chapter or write a follow up piece like Stacey's reaction.


End file.
